Eye Colour and Probability
by monkeypants17
Summary: Making me stay after school is one thing, but making me stay after school with her, that’s another. Slight Dasey


**Summary: **Making me stay after school is one thing, but making me stay after school with her, that's another.

**Notes: **Some grammar mistakes, and I wrote this a while ago but I just found it.

**Rating: **Low T –some mild language

**Disclaimer:** Nope nothing; if I did it wouldn't be ending the way it is

Normal: Present

_Italic_ -Flashback

Derek's POV

---

I was almost there, about to leave without any hesitation or even a glace back. School was over for today and I hadn't exactly gone to every one of my classes, okay so I hadn't gone to most of my classes, but come on, it's like they make it boring so you _would_ skip.

Pass the English wing, down the stairs to the Socials hall and right past my science…

"Ahh, Mr. Venturi. I didn't seem to notice you in class today."

I signed and lifted my hand from my face and slowly looked up. "Hey Mr. Nova, how's it going?" I gave a desperate chuckle and paused.

His brow creased "Not impressive Mr. Venturi, last time I checked you weren't doing so well in my class. So skipping something as important as today's assignment wouldn't be the brightest idea, now would it?" He arched his eyebrow at me, which kinda creeped me out, but I nodded.

"Good, now seeing as how school is over for today" '_yes, please just let me leave' _"And you don't have anything better to do…" '_Oh, come on' _"I'd like to see you in my class, -we or should I say _you_ will be doing today's assignment" Mr. Nova gave a smirk that oddly resembled one of my own.

He took a step back and extended his arm towards the door inviting me in.

I gave an audible groan and walked in, with him right behind me. I took a seat at the front and dropped my backpack '_let's get this over with_.'

"So Mr. Venturi you're in luck; no notes, no homework and no test"

I arched an eyebrow and waited "…then what, can I say, am I doing here?"

"Well you see today we worked on a _very _important project"

"Which would be?"

"Oh, just a simple project about eye colour"

I rolled my eyes "eye colour?" disbelief evident in my voice "Well in that case, my eyes are, and hopefully always will be brown" I stood up hoping to finally get out of here.

"Now wait a second. Mr. Venturi that's not exactly what I had the students do" My eyebrows rose. "The class was divided into groups of two and they were told to look at each other's eyes and record any observations they find about the colour and the design of their partner's eyes. Than as described, they were also to find the probability that would stand with eye colour if they were to have a child."

"Seriously?"

He nodded as if this project _actually_ meant something.

I smirked,

Lope hole.

"Well, Mr. Nova you might not have realized but I'm the only person here. I seem to have no partner to do this little project with, and I kinda refuse to do this project with you" I pointed at him. "No offense"

The teacher's smug look changed to annoyed than quickly back to smug. "Actually I do have a partner for you" I opened my mouth to respond "And don't worry it's not me"

"Alright, then who's the lucky girl that gets to spend a part of their day with me? It's a girl right? Cause if it's Tinker…"

"Oh don't worry, I sent Tinker home, but _she_ should be here any moment now, she has a debate meeting before she comes here and does her extra credit work"

I snorted, "Extra credit? Debate meeting? Who would waste their time at a deb-"

"_Der-ek!" _

_I looked up from my chair and tried to look as innocent as possible._

"_Yes, dear Casey of mine?" She stalked up to me and poked a finger into my chest._

"_You. Took. My. Notebook" _

_I smirked, innocent act failed, she narrowed her eyes at me._

_I kept my smirk and replied, "What are you talking about? I honestly didn't take anything"_

"_Derek I swear….if you don't give it to me I'll call George!" _

_I sighed and gave in, no need to bring in the parentals. _

_I raised my eyebrows and shifted in my seat. Lifting up my ass –earning an odd look from Casey, I reached under and pulled out a pink and blue notebook. I looked down at the notebook and in fancy, cursive writing it clearly said 'Casey' on the front._

_I put my hand on my chest and faked a look of confusion, "Oh. Casey I'm _sorry_ I didn't know this was _your_s."_

_Casey gave me a look of pure disgust and reached with two fingers to grab the book, "Eww, Der-ek!"_

_She held it away from herself and I desperately tried not to laugh, "You think this is funny?"_

_I quickly shook my head while I bit down on my tongue. "N-no" I struggled out._

_Casey glared at me and gave me a quick push with her finger before running towards the stairs, "Thanks a lot Derek, I can't believe you. Now I'm late for my debate meeting!"_

_I snorted, "Debate meeting, wow Case I should of known that only someone as lame as you would go to a _Debate_ meeting" _

"_I'm cooler than you!" I heard her scream from the top of the stairs._

_I raised my eyebrows, "That the best you got? I'm pretty sure there's a name tag out there already saying 'Lamest person ever, Ms. Casey…"_

"…McDonald, I'm so glad you could join us"

I shook my head and turned towards the door,

"No problem Mr. Nova, is there anything I can help with today? Write up tomorrows assignment? Set up the diagram for the next lab, or if you want I could…"

I flinched, does she ever stop?

"Mr. Venturi?" I looked up, crap, I must have zoned out. I met his eyes and quickly diverted my glance to Casey. I expected her to look mortified that she had to work with me or even proud that she gets to boss me around for an hour or two. But she looked blank; hmm…I guess she doesn't know.

"Well Ms. McDonald, as I was trying to explain; Mr. Venturi here has skipped our assignment today and seeing as how you're already my top student and you_ have_ done this project already…" Ah, there it is, the slow realization was creeping on her face, I gave a short smirk at her expression. "I was actually hoping you could stay here a bit for an hour or so until Mr. Venturi finishes his work.

Bulls eye, there she goes; turning red and about to scr-

-"Okay" Err, what? I looked up at her confusion evident on my face. "I'd be glad to help" I looked her over and quickly grinned back at her, if it had been anyone they wouldn't of noticed, but I can see she was talking through gritted teeth.

"Excellent! Well there you go Mr. Venturi, no I don't have to be your partner," he gave me a wink that caused a weird shake to go down my spine. I fake smiled back, and sighed internally, thank god for Casey –wait did I just..

"…you should know Ms. McDonald I have to leave for a quick moment, but I will be back so I'm hoping to trust you to keep everything in perfect condition while I'm gone."

She nodded, "Of course" she gave a modest shrug and waved while he left.

I called out before the teacher was out the door, "No problem, you don't have to worry about a thing, Alex" Mr. Nova tensed but quickly shook it off and left, closing the door behind him.

Casey quickly turned to me and glared –uh oh, "Okay look I'll help you as much as you want, but I will _not_ do the project for you, Okay?"

I tilted my head and smirked at her, "Well I _could_ always make you"

She looked at me wide eyed until she narrowed them at me.

Shaking my head I considered this for a moment, a project about eye colour how hard could that really be? "Okay, no worries Casey" I rolled my eyes again and looked away from her.

I heard her turn the chair in front of me and place it at the front of my desk. I was about to turn and tell her that I didn't want to be that close to her, cause obviously I don't. Turning slowly I opened my mouth to speak, but she quickly placed both of her hands on my cheek and pulled me in.

……

She was holding me seven inches away from her own face and she had her eyes closed, My eyes grew wide and I swallowed hard –damn I hope she didn't hear that. Casey exhaled and I was hit but her scent. I blinked and my brain froze, and I couldn't help but think she smelt pretty good –shit.

Against my better judgement I slowly leaned a fraction of an inch forward and inhaled before she had a chance to realize I did anything.

Peach

That was the scent, my brow creased and I looked her up and down and my eyes froze on her lips. Lip gloss, I narrowed my eyes at her lips, stupid lip gloss.

I subconsciously licked my own lips suddenly craving a peach, I shook my head and froze. She still had my cheeks in her hands. I looked up at her and noticed she was fluttering her lashes.

I sat completely still.

She cleared her throat and opened her eyes;

Wow

I was thrown back, since when did she have blue eyes? I could feel a hint of red growing on my cheek –I was blushing, now of all times? I silently groaned.

"Okay Derek now you have to look into my eyes" she shifted in her chair to get more comfortable, at least she didn't notice my display of um, unmanliness –that's a word right?

"….Derek?" –crap, again?

"Y-yah?" phew, so I do still have a voice.

"Ugh, honestly Derek if you're not going to take this seriously what's the point?" Her grip on my head started to loosen, okay good now I can't_ breathe_.

"No, wait sorry I'll be good" My eyes widened, what? Hey mouth, next time you want to say something make sure to tell me first!

"Umm, alright" Her gripped instantly went back and tightened around my head, I internally sighed. –what is happening to me? When did I start to like my sister holding my head? Step-sister, I corrected myself.

I groaned and I noticed Casey looking at me, did I do that out loud? Come on Venturi get a grip, I cleared my throat deeply.

"So Blue"

She cocked her head at me, "Wha-"

I lifted my hand towards her face, "Your eyes…they're –uh they're blue"

The quick change must have startled her, "Oh ya-yah. That's right" she smiled, a _real_ Casey smile and my stomach dropped before I smiled back.

"Okay Derek, now on this sheet" she took one hand off my face, reached into her bag and pulled out an assignment, and placed her hand back on my face before I could react. I raised my eyebrows at her, "Oh I just always carry an extra in case I lose my other copy"

I rolled my eyes, leave it to Casey.

"Okay now look at the sheet" she loosened her grip again and allowed me to look down.

**Eye Colour and Probability:**

Name**:**

Partner's Name:

Eye Colour:

Distinct Traits:

Movement:

Unique Qualities:

Personal Comments:

Your Eye Colour:

Probability:

"Alright seems easy enough" Casey let go of my head and I wrote down her name and her eye colour –blue.

"Okay distinct traits" I looked up at her and noticed she hadn't put her hands back on my face, I frowned and noticed she wasn't even looking back at me. Well that's good? I guess, nope never mind, this is just…weird.

I narrowed my eyes in concentration, maybe if I just, I could kinda…I signed and lifted my hands and placed them on her cheeks and I leaned her into me.

I heard her gasp, but she didn't pull back from my hands. Her eyes held eye contact with me as I pulled her in a bit more until we were, once again, seven inches apart.

I cocked my head, her eyes are really beautiful. So bright and blue, and they have this line.

Huh, I never noticed that before.

Pulling her a bit closer I narrowed my eyes and focused right into her eyes.

Yup, there it is. A light greenish line that went around her pupil like a border, I've never noticed that. I wonder why she has that.

Maybe it's genetic, I've never really looked at Lizzie or Nora's eyes –wait

Casey's eyes just changed, they looked confused and slightly shocked?

I looked down and noticed her mouth moving, she has really red lips. They just keep moving, and moving. I shook my head slightly, Derek snap out of it, there's no way she's-

-oh, she mouthing my name

She's pulling back, I snapped my head back up to reach her eyes.

"Derek? Derek you okay?"

I laughed at myself, she'd been calling me this whole time "Ha, sorry Case, I guess I just got lost in your eyes"

My brain quickly froze, what was that mouth? Now was that really necessary?

Casey's eyes widened and I held onto her face with slightly harder grip, incase she decided to pull back, "Umm, I meant that I j-just lost track of um…"

"Nope Derek, you know what?" I gulped, "It's fine, I didn't hear anything" she gave me a wink and I nearly melted, god I'm such a girl.

I smiled, and yes a real smile, "Thanks"

And she smiled back, yah I'm never gonna get used to that.

Letting go of one my hands I quickly scribbled down the green line I noticed.

Casey tried to take a peek at what I was writing but I placed my hand back on her cheek and pulled her head up to meet my eyes.

She playfully narrowed her eyes, and I grinned.

"Movement" I mumbled and she nodded waiting for me to continue.

Letting go of her cheek again I picked up my pen and took my remaining hand away from her cheek and under her chip to keep her head elevated.

I noticed a light pink spread around her cheeks and my eyes widened, but she avoided my eyes. I smirked, time to make _her_ nervous for a change.

"Alright, Case follow the pen"

She looked back at me and her eyes zoomed in on the pen, I raised the pen above my head and watched her pupil shift upward.

I lowered the pen and watched her, I placed the pen at my shoulders, than I brought it to my neck and I saw her throat tense. Bringing the pen higher towards my mouth I kept it there for a second.

Casey was still tense but she didn't break contact with the pen.

I brought the pen to my eyes and she broke eye contact with the pen and accidentally looked into my eyes.

"Tist-tisk" I lowered the pen to my paper and began to write.

Lifting my head I looked at her and again she was avoiding my eyes, I used both hands to secure her head and gained eye contact again.

"Unique Qualities" I stated

She tried to avoid eye contact, but failed. "Um, actually I don't think there's anything 'unique' about my eyes so…"

"We'll see…" I trailed off and focused on her eyes again.

I looked until I noticed small flecks of black on the lower right of her iris. "Black…" I mumbled.

Casey froze, "What?"

"There are tiny flecks of black colour on the blue –not a lot but you _can_ notice it" I was lost.

"Derek?"

"They're there, I swear" I pulled back, dazed and gave her a goofy grin, "And _you_ said there was nothing unique"

The pink reappeared on her cheeks, I gave a small smile. I kinda liked it.

Writing it down, I glanced at the next section, 'Personal Comments' than I felt a slight heat spreading through my cheeks, that I didn't like.

I looked up at her and Casey smiled back at me, "So?"

"Um, yah" I avoided her eyes and quickly wrote down something before she could read. I saw her try to peek and I snatched the paper away from her.

She stretched her arms, "Der-ek" she said playfully.

I held it out of her reach, "Nuh-uh Case"

She crossed her arms and puffed. "Fine"

I smirked and read the sheet, well that's easy. My eyes were brown I picked up my pen and wrote down 'brown'

"-actually, they're more hazelnut" I froze and lifted my head and met her eyes.

"I ju-just noticed" I raised my eyebrows but crossed out my 'brown' and replaced it with 'hazelnut' without saying a word.

"Probability?" I questioned when I lifted my focus to her.

She blushed again, this time a bit harder. I cocked my eyebrows and gave a nervous laugh, "Case?"

"It's just that you suppose to guess that if we," she motioned between them, "ever had kids what colour would their eyes be"

Kids

Kids with Casey

Mine and Casey's kids

"Oh," I gave another nervous laugh, "Right, um well…" I cleared my throat.

"Yah, it's just a stupid question don't-don't worry about it"

"Hmm, you know considering…"

Casey froze and stared right at me, "Considering?"

"Your brains and my good looks, jeez Case our kid could possibly rule the world…" I smirked and nudged her on the shoulder.

She grinned and shook her head before laughing, I quickly joined in.

I picked up my pen and quickly wrote,

"Plus, I know brown eyes are dominate," I picked up my assignment and stood up, walking over to Mr. Nova's desk and placed it face down.

Casey was watching me as I walked back to her kneeled beside her chair. Look her into the eyes once more. "But, I still prefer it if our kids…" I extended my hand and continue to stare into her eyes as she slowly placed her hand in mine. "…had your eyes."

I leaned in and brushed the bridge of her nose with mine and I lightly tapped my lips on hers, with only the slightest amount of pressure. Quickly pulling back before she had a chance to respond.

I pulled on her hand and made her stand up with me as I grabbed my backpack and her bag. "Home?"

Casey nodded and took the bag from my hands, "Home"

We left the class and exited the school without saying a word.

--

Mr. Nova entered the classroom, "Alright Ms. McDonald, Mr. Ven-" he stopped and looked around the empty class room.

Puzzled, he walked over to his desk and saw the paper lying there; he picked it up and flipped it over.

**Eye Colour and Probability:**

Name**: **Derek Venturi

Partner's Name: Casey McDonald

Eye Colour: Blue

Distinct Traits: A light green line that borders her pupil

Movement: Pretty good, but she does get easily distracted

Unique Qualities: Tiny black flecks of colour in the lower right hand corner of her iris, but she'd deny it

Personal Comments: Wow

Your Eye Colour: Brow—Hazelnut

Probability: Mine.

Mr. Nova smirked and put down the paper and picked up the phone. He dialed a number and waited for the dial.

_"Hello?"_

"You'll _never_ guess what I did, and you said it would be hard Paul…"

* * *

A/n: Well this is a pretty old story and I just thought it be fun to post it up, might as well huh? I'd adore a review if you have the time :D

Well much love,

MnkyPnts


End file.
